


Red and Blue Flash

by RanMiyashita



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMiyashita/pseuds/RanMiyashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan momen momen romantis nan drabble-ish milik Captain Marvelous dan Joe Gibken. Ditulis (ulang) untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke - 5 (FID#5) ^^ </p>
<p>WARNING - CERITA DI BAWAH INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI DAN SHONEN AI.<br/>Jika Anda alergi dan tidak menyukai Yaoi/Shonen-ai, dengan murah hati silakan meninggalkan page ini. Terima kasih. </p>
<p>Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger merupakan hak milik Toei.<br/>Cerita di bawah ini hanyalah fiksi buatan/karangan penulis (fanmade), dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan asli sang artis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue Flash

# Red and Blue Flash

### Chapter 1 : Last Mission

Siang itu begitu terik. Matahari menyinari Planet Zephyria dengan seluruh sinarnya yang menyengat kulit. Orang-orang berkumpul di sebuah lapangan yang luas, namun tidak ada pandangan kegembiraan di sana. Hanya mata-mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan, keputusasaan, dan hilangnya harapan. Mata mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang diikat pada sebuah tiang salib besar. Satu-satunya harapan penduduk luar angkasa, pemimpin Super Sentai ke-35 yang sangat berani melawan Zangyack. Ya, Captain Marvelous, detik-detik terakhir eksekusi dirinya di depan publik jagad raya akan segera dimulai.

Marvelous masih dengan mantel merah kebanggaannya yang sudah compang camping itu, tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa takut di matanya. Suara teriakan para pimpinan Zangyack akan keberhasilannya membunuh Gokaiger dan menangkap hidup-hidup pemimpinnya, sudah tidak ia hiraukan lagi. Satu menit terakhir sebelum ekskusi dimulai, Marvelous mulai mengingat kembali momen momen tak terlupakan yang pernah ia lakukan bersama rekan-rekannya di Gokaiger.

Banyak kenangan yang telah ia buat bersama kelima rekannya di Gokaiger. Tapi baginya, momen bertemu dengan Joe adalah momen yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Masih lekang dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia bertemu Joe, mengajaknya menjadi teman untuk sama-sama mencari Uchuu Saidai no Otakara*. Marvelous juga masih ingat ketika Gokaiger baru saja terbentuk oleh dirinya dan Joe. Momen ketika Joe selalu disisinya ketika ia sakit, ketika ia lapar dan Joe selalu memasak untuknya, ketika Gokai Galleon sudah berantakan bak kapal pecah dan Joe tanpa mengeluh selalu merapikan semuanya. Juga saat Joe menangis mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam karena merasa ditipu oleh Zangyack saat menjadi prajurit khusus, Marvelous memeluknya dengan kuat. Joe terasa hangat.

Marvelous hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ia mengingat satu persatu momen indahnya bersama Joe. Apalagi ketika malam yang sangat mengubah hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Suatu malam yang sangat membuat nafsu Marvelous bergejolak tak Joe yang terasa halus, dan helaian rambutnya bagai kain satin berwarna hitam. Marvelous menenggelamkan perasaannya saat menyentuh bibir Joe yang lembut. Suara teriakan dan desahan Joe yang membuat imajinasi Marvelous di malam itu menjadi sangat liar, malah ia ingat di detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya. Malam yang sangat membuat Marvelous bergairah, hingga tak satupun sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Marvelous. Bahkan ia sadar, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya begitu bernafsu memburu cinta selain karena Joe.

"Oh, Joe. Kuharap sekali lagi saja, aku bisa melakukannya denganmu.." Marvelous hanya bergumam pelan sendirian. Ia tahu Joe sudah tiada, tak akan pernah ada yang menolongnya. Begitu juga anggota Gokaiger yang lain. Tak akan akan yang bisa menolongnya. Marvelous telah pasrah dan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat wajah Joe, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Joe, dan kawan-kawanku yang lain, Luka, Hakase, Ahim, Gai. Maafkan aku sebagai kapten yang tidak mampu menepati janji."

Terdengar dari kejauhan, suara para pimpinan Zangyack menyerukan pasukannya untuk menembak Marvelous, tanda eksekusi segera dilakukan dalam hitungan tak lebih dari lima detik. Teriakan para penduduk Planet Zephyria lah yang terdengar di telinga Marvelous, juga tangisan mereka yang hanya bisa menatap satu-satunya harapan mereka melawan Zangyack akan segera hilang.

Dor.

Suara tembakan mulai terdengar. Namun Marvelous tak merasakan apapun dari tubuhnya. Marvelous membuka matanya dan tak ada luka ataupun darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tembakan itu muncul bukan dari arah para pengeksekusi, namun dari seseorang berjaket biru, berambut hitam pony tail dan berkulit putih.

Dia adalah Joe Gibken.

*The Greatest Treasure in the Universe / Harta Karun Paling Berharga Sejagad Raya

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 2 : One More Time One More Chance

Hanya berselang 5 jam sejak Joe datang menyelamatkan Marvelous, kini dua sejoli tersebut sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Joe hanya terdiam ketika Marvelous memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oi, kau ini masih terluka. Lebih baik istirahat,"

"Aku gak perlu dengan yang namanya istirahat. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja,"

"Sejak kapan kapten Gokaiger menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan begini?"

"Sejak lama, kau baru menyadarinya, hmm?" Marvelous melepaskan pelukannya, dan beranjak bangun, kemudian menatap Joe dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

Joe yang terkejut, memegang dengan erat mantel merah Marvelous, lalu menggenggamnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Marvelous semakin mencium Joe dengan liar, mulai menggerakkan lidahnya dan mendominasi Joe. Wajah Joe yang memerah membuat gerakan mulut dan juga tangannya semakin brutal. Perlahan lengan Joe yang awalnya menggenggam mantel Marvelous, dengan paksa Marvelous lepaskan dan ia genggam dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Joe mulai kehabisan nafas, dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Marvelous, namun Marvelous balik menekan genggamannya menjadi lebih kuat. Sadar bahwa Joe mulai kesulitan bernafas, Marvelous melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Joe, menatap Joe sesaat dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Joe.

"Marvelous, kau ini~ Aku tak bisa bernafas tahu!" Joe membisikkan kata-katanya sambil terengah-engah mengambil nafas.

"Aku tak mau menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Takut bila harus kehilangan dirimu lagi. Aku takut." Marvelous mencium pipi kanan Joe, sementara lengan kirinya mulai membelai lembut dada bidang Joe. Joe pun mengerang dengan penuh gairah.

Sungguh malam yang tak akan akan membuat Marvelous menyembunyikan keinginan dan hasratnya lagi.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 3 : Sweet Celebration

"Joe! Joe~! Dimanaa?!" Suara manja Marvelous terdengar dari arah kamar. Marvelous masih dengan posisi terkulai di tempat tidur, tanpa pakaian apapun ia beranjak bangun berusaha menengok jendela kabin Gokai Galleon.

"Apaan, sudah siang ternyata."

Tak lama ia memakai celana panjang kainnya berwarna hijau tua, kemudian keluar berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dari jauh ia melihat seorang pria berkulit putih, tinggi dan berpakaian putih dan bertopi panjang ala chef.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Marvelous," ucap Joe dengan pelan sambil meletakkan piring piring kue di atas meja.

"Apa ini? Kenapa banyak kue?" Marvelous terlihat heran melihat banyak sekali kue dengan icing berwarna warni tergeletak di atas meja.

"Marvelous, tentu saja buat merayakan kebebasan kita." Joe tersenyum kecil, berbalik dan menepuk pundak Marvelous dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku kan gak suka yang manis-manis. Harusnya kau bikin masakan daging, bukan kue." Marvelous duduk di sofa yang tepat ada di depan meja tempat kue-kue manis tersebut diletakkan.

"Hei Marvelous. Aku kan cuma bisa bikin dessert¸ kalau masakan yang lain sih, kau tahu sendiri kan rasanya bagaimana? Dulu waktu aku pernah memasak untukmu sebelum Hakase datang, kau sampai sakit dua hari dua malam, bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Ah, …ng, pokoknya makan! Aku gak akan membuatkan kamu kue lagi deh kalau gitu!"

Marvelous tersenyum nakal, kemudian tertawa sangat keras. Tawanya itu seolah-olah ia sangat puas dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Hahahaha~ ia ia aku tahu kok! Nih, walau aku tidak suka, aku makan kok, nih!" Marvelous mengambil sepotong kue dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian memakannya tepat di depan Joe. Tak berapa lama setelah Marvelous memakan kue tersebut, ia diam sejenak. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa puas yang teramat dalam, dan tanpa sadar Marvelous mengambil satu piring penuh berisi kue-kue berwarna warni itu.

"Eh? Diambil semua kuenya?" Joe merasa heran, karena Marvelous yang biasanya tidak suka makanan manis, malah mengambil semua kue tersebut.

"Iya! ….Aku ambil semua kuenya bukan karena aku suka ya! Tapi karena sayang jika tidak dihabiskan, nanti kamu sedih lagi, hmph!" Marvelous bergegas masuk ke kamarnya kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang piring piring berisi kue tersebut dengan kepayahan.

Joe masih merasa heran, apa maksud dari Marvelous bicara seperti itu, tapi di sisi lain ia senang. Setidaknya kue yang ia buat akan di makan habis oleh Marvelous.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 4 : Drown in the Deep Black

"Ahh~ umh… uuuh~"  
"Joe…."

"Umh, Ma-… Marvelous! Tangan! Tanganmu itu, …umh… uuuh…. aaaah…. aneh. Terasa aneh. Jangan menyentuh tubuhku lebih dari ini! Sudah, sudah! Marvelous! ...umh.."

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya, Joe?"

"Nggak! Terlalu aneh rasanya, hentikan, Marvelous! Ah, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan menarik celanaku seperti itu, aaah….."

"Kok bisa tahu kalau aku menarik celanamu? Disini kan gelap gulita, lampu kamar sudah kumatikan, sejak kau masuk kamar."

"Ummmh, aaah… ahhh… aah…."

"Joe? Kau suka dimanja seperti ini? Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, aku bisa memberimu lebih."

"Ummh, Marvelous! Marvelous! …..ja-jangan berhenti aaaah…"

"Hmm? Lagi?"

Kemudian seketika kamar menjadi terang. Marvelous menyalakan lampu kamar. Disana terlihat Joe yang sudah setengah badan tanpa pakaian di atas ranjang, dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dan Marvelous berdiri mematung tepat disamping saklar lampu, sambil memandangi Joe. Marvelous melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan memeluk Joe dari atas.

"Joe, kamu sangat cantik."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 5 : Let's Make A Showy of It!

Planet Zephyria, matahari terbenam mulai terlihat di ufuk barat, menampakkan sinarnya yang begitu indah dan memukau. Pemandangan tersebut memang cocok untuk dinikmati dengan santai, namun tidak buat Marvelous dan Joe. Keempat rekan-rekan mereka, Gai, Ahim, Hakase dan Luka, dinyatakan selamat ketika Zangyack memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi mereka di hadapan anggota Gokaiger yang tersisa.

Tanpa ragu, Marvelous dan Joe mengayunkan pedangnya kesana kemari, satu demi satu pasukan Zangyack jatuh, suara dentingan antara pedang yang bersentuhan dengan tongkat besi pasukan Zangyack, menjadi suara pengiring tambahan yang memekakkan telinga. Dari kejauhan, keempat anggota Gokaiger yang masih hidup itu, masing-masing diikat pada sebuah tiang salib. Suara teriakan mereka mengiringi pertempuran Marvelous dan Joe.

"Joe~" Marvelous meneriakkan nama Joe, tanpa menunggu lama Joe pun berbalik menoleh pada Marvelous.

"Marvelous!" Dengan cepat keduanya mendekat dan berbalik menghadap arah yang saling berlawanan, punggung mereka satu sama lain bersentuhan dengan kedua pedang yang siap menerjang musuh.

"Kau siap Joe?"

"Ya."

"Punggungku ini, tolong lindungi ya!"

"Serahkan padaku."

Keduanya bergerak secara simultan dan bersamaan menerjang musuh. Marvelous kemudian teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu Joe, juga dalam pertempuran melawan Zangyack, sama seperti ini. Keduanya terus bertempur, pedang terayun satu sama lain, suara dentingan dan teriakan menjadi melodi yang terus berkelanjutan, diiringi sinar matahari terbenam yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dari pandangan.

"Joe, nampaknya ini akan jadi pertarungan yang sulit,"

"Tidak masalah buatku. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Kemanapun mimpi mu membawaku, aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

Marvelous dan Joe kemudian mengeluarkan Mobirates dan Ranger Key mereka masing-masing; Marvelous memegang Gokai Red Ranger Key, dan Joe memegang Gokai Blue Ranger Key. Mobirates yang bentuknya hampir seperti handphone model flip, mereka genggam dengan tangan kiri, dan membukanya dengan satu tangan saja. Dengan pose berubah ala Gokaiger, mereka memasukkan Ranger Key mereka ke dalam sebuah lubang yang mirip seperti lubang kunci dalam Mobirates, dan berubah.  
"Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

Marvelous dan Joe berubah menjadi Gokai Red dan Gokai Blue. Dengan suit bermotif bajak laut, mereka menerjang kawanan Zangyack, menembus pertahanan demi membebaskan rekan-rekan mereka.

"Joe, Ayo kita lakukan bersama!"  
"Ayo!"  
"Let's make a showy of it!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 6 : Reunion

"Aaah, senangnya kembali ke Gokai Galleon~" Luka berteriak dengan wajah sumringah, seolah telah kembali dari medan perang bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Memang tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain kembali ke rumah, sungguh aku sangat bersyukur bisa kembali berkumpul dengan kalian semua," Ahim tersenyum kemudian duduk di sofa.

Marvelous tersenyum simpul sambil duduk di kursi favoritnya.

"Ha, karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita pesta! Makan daging sampai puas sampai kenyang sampai pagi!"

"Aah, iyaaa! Lalu kita bikin tenda di luar, makan bersama di alam terbuka, main kembang api, petasan, duduk-duduk menikmati malam berbintang ditemani api unggun, aaah menyenangkan rasanya. Bagaimana?" Gai tampak bersemangat mengajak rekan-rekannya dengan gayanya yang khas dan eksentrik.

"Wah boleh boleh. Kalau gitu aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan dan bahan makanan. Gai, bantu ya~ ini kan idemu, oke?" Hakase beranjak menuju dapur untuk mennyiapkan barang-barangnya, sementara Gai mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hakase dari belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian berdua? Kangen nggak? Apa Galleon terasa sepi saat kami berempat tidak ada?" Nada bicara Luka terdengar mencurigakan ditambah dengan tatapan matanya, ia seperti menggoda Joe dan Marvelous.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kesempatan itu malah bagus, karena Marvelous-san bisa berduaan saja dengan Joe-san?" Ahim ikut-ikutan menggoda Marvelous dan Joe.

Mendengar perkataan Luka dan Ahim, seketika wajah Joe menjadi merah padam. Marvelous yang sadar akan ekspresi Joe, langsung bangkit dengan wajah malu-malu dan mencoba menyangkalnya.

"Ng-ng-nggak lah!. Nggak ada apa-apa kok! Kami kesepian tahu justru nggak ada kalian!"

"…iya! IYA LAH! Kalian ini bicara apa? Nggak mungkin lah kami senang di saat kalian berempat tidak jelas dimana," Joe menambahkan dan menyangkal apa yang disangka Ahim dan Luka.

Ahim dan Luka kemudian saling berpandangan, dan tertawa kecil satu sama lain, kemudian mereka berdua bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aah, ya sudah. Aku mau membantu Hakase dan Gai. Tiba-tiba jadi ada mood nih~! Nee, Ahim, yuk kita tinggalkan mereka berduaan saja~"

"Aah, ayo Luka-san. Nanti kita cuma jadi obat nyamuk saja. Yuk bantu Hakase-san dan Gai-san." Tak lama setelah Ahim menjawab, Luka menarik tangan Ahim dan berlari kecil menuju dapur, takut Marvelous mengejarnya dan marah

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 7 : Conspiracy

Gokaiger pun menghabiskan malam itu dengan penuh tawa. Membuat api unggun, pesta barbeque hingga kenyang, main kembang api dan petasan, hingga mendirikan tenda dan memutuskan tidur di alam liar. Di bawah langit berbintang, mereka tertawa lepas, mengadu guyonan dan terkaan, seolah melepas kerinduan yang amat berat.

"Nee, minna-san, sudah malam dan sudah mengantuk juga nih. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur~?"

"Iya ya Gai. Setelah lepas tertawa dan makan sampai kenyang, capek juga ya. Ayo tidur, Ahim."

"Ah, sebentar Luka-san, sebelumnya untuk pembagian tempat tidur tenda nya sudah pada tahu kan ya, minna-san?

"Ah sou! Jadi begini pembagiannya, aku tidur dengan Ahim, Gai dengan Hakase, lalu Marvelous dengan Joe."

Wajah Marvelous pun memerah.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidur sama Joe? Kenapa kami cowok-cowok nggak tidur bersama aja?"

"Nee, Marvelous-san. Habis ukuran tendanya tidak cukup kalau dipakai berempat. Jadi tidurnya berdua saja. Nggak keberatan kan? Lagipula, bukannya kalian harusnya senang yak arena bisa tidur bersama?"

"Ahim, sudah jangan menggoda mereka, ayo tidur! Bubar semua tidur tidur. Hoi Navi, karena kamu betina, kamu tidur sama kami saja sini~"

"Aah Luka, jangan memelukku terlalu erat, ah sesak sesak Lukaa!"

"Nah, mari kita tunggu cerita apa yang akan muncul di esok pagi. Hihihi… Selamat berjuang ya, Marvelous!" Luka bergumam sendirian sambil tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum masuk tenda.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 8 : Childish Protest

"Joe~"

"Ada apa? Sudah tidur, sudah malam. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah besok Zangyack akan datang menyerang atau tidak."  
Seketika Marvelous memeluk Joe dari belakang.

"Dingin, ingin memeluk Joe."  
"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Memang kamu nggak ngerasa dingin?"

"…yaa dingin sih. Sini, biar aku yang berbalik."

Joe pun berbalik dan keduanya saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Ah Joe. Kamu memelukku terlalu erat. Jadi susah nafas nih!"

"Ha-habis tadi kamu bilang dingin. Ya makanya aku peluk! Ya udah aku nggak akan meluk kamu! Nggak dipeluk protes, udah dipeluk masih protes. Maunya apa sih?" Joe memalingkan pandangannya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Marvelous.

"Joe? Ngambek?"

"Iya aku ngambek! Habis kamu tadi bilang ke Luka dan yang lain seolah-olah kamu nggak mau tidur sama aku. Emang aku binatang kotor atau sesuatu yang bikin kamu jijik?"

"Aku kan nggak bilang gitu. Ya mau gimana, nanti ketahuan lagi kalau aku pingin … ah nggak jadi!"

"Mau apa?"  
"Mau ini"

Seketika Marvelous tersenyum dan menggigit telinga kiri Joe.

Joe mengerang kesakitan, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Bodoh! Marvelous Bodoh!"

Joe pun berbalik dan Marvelous dipeluknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Hah, sini Joe. Biar kubalas pelukanmu yang sangat kuat tadi. Akan kubalas!"

"Waaaa~ Marv-"

"WOI KALIAN BISA TIDUR NGGAK SIH. BERISIK TAHU!" Luka tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat keras, memarahi Marvelous dan Joe yang ributnya terdengar sampai keluar tenda.

Pada akhirnya Marvelous dan Joe pun tidak bisa tertidur semalaman.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 9 : Starry Sky

"Joe, kita jalan-jalan berdua saja yuk. Habis sebenarnya aku belum mengantuk. Kamu juga masih belum ngantuk kan?"

"Mau kemana sudah malam begini memangnya?"

"Ya kita keliling saja, atau kalau mau lihat bintang gitu sambil duduk-duduk?"

"Iya deh, yuk."

Marvelous dan Joe perlahan keluar dari tenda mereka, dan berjalan menuju ke arah bukit yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sesampainya di bukit, mereka duduk-duduk di atas bukit tersebut sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hora, Joe! Apa itu Alpha Centauri? Besar ya kalau dilihat dari sini."

"Iya, kalau dilihat dari Bumi, paling cuma kelihatan sebagai titik saja. "

"Hei Marvelous, lihat ada bintang jatuh."

"Whoa, ayo bikin permohonan! ….lalu kamu mau bikin permohonan apa?"

"Apa ya? Hmm.. semoga kita berenam bisa selalu bersama. Mudah saja sih. Memang kau memohon apa, Marvelous?"

"Memohon supaya kita bisa kawin dengan resmi, hehe~"

"Eeeh?"

"Loh kenapa Joe? Ya memang setiap malam kita tidur bersama, melakukan ini itu tidak resmi, lalu-"

"Marvelous! Nikah dan kawin itu kan beda!"

"Bukankah artinya sama saja ya, nikah dan kawin?"

"Beda lah. Nikah itu ada catatan resmi, kalau kawin ya…. mmm.. emmm itu…"  
"Berarti selama ini kita baru kawin gitu?"

"Jangan berbicara hal ini dengan wajah mesum begitu, huh."  
"Kenapa, malu ya? malu ya?"

Marvelous menatap Joe yang memalingkan mukanya karena malu, dan dengan kilat mencium pipi kanan Joe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 10 : Trust

Sambil menatap langit malam berbintang, Marvelous terus saja memeluk Joe dari belakang. Mereka pun berbincang banyak hal.

"Marvelous?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau misal aku tidak datang saat itu, bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku mungkin akan mati dieksekusi, mungkin lho ya, hehe~ tapi…"  
"Tapi?"  
"Tapi aku percaya kamu akan datang~"

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Ha? Kan kita sudah berikrar saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kemanapun aku pergi kamu akan selalu bersamaku, deshou?"

"Masih ingat aja kata-kata itu. Kapten Gokaiger memang gegabah sekali."

"Kalau nggak gitu, nggak ada yang bisa aku dapatkan. High risk high gain, hehe~"

"Kalau kamu mati beneran gimana? Aku khawatir tahu!"

Marvelous terdiam, Joe pun terdiam dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Apa? Ulangi sekali lagi?" Marvelous tersenyum nakal dan mencubit kecil pipi Joe.

"…khawa-… nggak ada! Nggak ada siaran ulang!"

"Hahahahaha~ lucu lucu! Joe lucu!"

Marvelous memeluk Joe lebih erat, sementara itu wajah Joe memerah malu.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 11 : Drenched

"Aah, kuso! Hujaan! Malam berbintang seperti ini kok bisa hujan sih?"

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, aku lebih heran kenapa di Planet Zephyria bisa hujan. Seperti di Bumi saja. Ayo cari tempat berteduh, Marvelous!"

"Di sekitar sini, mana ada tempat berteduh Joe! Balik ke tenda juga percuma saja. Kita balik saja ke Gokai Galleon!"

Keduanya berlari menuju Gokai Galleon, sebisa mungkin berlari kencang agar mereka tidak terlalu basah kuyup.

Seketika Marvelous yang berlari di depan Joe, berhenti mendadak. Joe ingin berhenti, namun ia terus berlari. Kini Marvelous ada di belakang Joe.

"Joe! Sini sebentar!"

Joe berbalik dan kembali mendatangi Marvelous.

"Kenapa? Ayo lari! Nanti sakit lho, basah kuyup."

"Ini, pakai jaketku yang panjang. Kalau kamu sakit gimana?" 

"Ah, tapi Marv-"

"Sudah pakai! Aku kan kuat. Ingat tidak waktu kamu kehujanan sedikit dan asma mu kambuh. Sudah pakai. Jaketnya anti air, jadi kamu nggak perlu khawatir."

".....ma-makasih," Joe bergumam dan menunduk pelan.

"Sama-sama! Ayo lariiiii~~~" Marvelous mengusap-usap kepala Joe dengan tangannya lalu memegang erat tangan Joe.

Mereka pun berlari menerjang hujan, persis seperti pangeran yang meminjamkan bajunya kepada sang putri agar tidak kehujanan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya fanfic untuk fandom Gokaiger: Marvelous x Joe (Baik English maupun Indonesia) masih sangat minim ya. Makanya walau masih newbie, ingin mencoba tambahan bacaan terutama buat penggemar tokusatsu.


End file.
